


My Queen

by MissRainbow13



Series: Avengers/ Marvel Stuff [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Language, One Sided Love, imagine, mind tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRainbow13/pseuds/MissRainbow13
Summary: Imagine: Being an Avenger and Loki falling in love with you. (f/n)- First Name(l/n)- Last Name





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did not come up with the imagine. I saw a picture on google and decided to write it. If you know who ORIGINALLY came up with it please let me know. 
> 
> Also, the reader, you, have the ability to control energy. It's mentioned in the story, but I just put it here so you all would know.

You sighed as you put on your 'suit’. It could barely be classified as that. You were told to suit up and you didn't really have a suit per se. It was simply a pair of leather pants with a tank top and a hoodie. It was nothing compared to all of the other avengers and you were fine with that. There was no way you would be wearing a cat suit like Nat.  

 

“Let's go. If you're coming you've got to move faster _(f/n)_.” Steve said from outside the door. You sighed and opened it to see him standing there. 

 

“Alright let's move.” He was no doubt looking at all of the weapons you had strapped to your body and wondering why. It was to help with the ending of your combat training. Fury had wanted you to rely less on your powers and more on hand-to-hand. You completely understood. Not always would your powers be there to save you. 

 

You followed after Steve as he walked onto the quintet. Natasha was already there and in the pilot’s seat. You sat down in one of the seats and strapped yourself down. You were in for a pretty long ride. Germany was where Loki had last been spotted and that was where you were headed. 

 

 ** _~Time Skip~_**  

 

Once you were finally hovering outside the gala, you frowned at what you saw. There was a group of people kneeling with a man, you guessed to be Loki, standing over them. He was giving some sort of speech as he pointed his spear towards and old man. You clapped Steve’s shoulder. “You're up.” He nodded and jumped off of the quinjet. It was weird how he refused to use a parachute.  

 

You watched how he saved the man and talked to Loki. You sighed as the battle ensued. You decided you weren't needed for the time being. 

 

Only when you saw Loki with his spear on Steve's head and him kneeling, you decided to intervene. With a deep breath, you dived out of the quinjet and right at Loki. He was knocked to the ground with you on top of him. The spear was thrown out of his reach and he looked as if he was about to reach for it. You barely noticed the sound of AC/DC playing as you grabbed a knife and stabbed it right next to his hand. It made him stop dead.  

 

You took out another one and spun it expertly. “The next one won't be a warning.” You said threateningly. He smirked at you as he threw your body off of him. You rolled once and landed on your feet. The same blank look was on your face as you looked at him. 

 

“You send a woman to secure me? How pitiful.” You sighed and threw a knife towards him. He narrowly missed the knife being lodged in his shoulder. He looked at you with a small glare. 

 

“That was your final warning.” You said as you walked slowly towards him. He grabbed his scepter and pointed it at you. As the energy was shot out, you did nothing to dodge it. When it hit you, you smiled as you could feel the energy surge through your body. It was better than any other energy you could find on earth. It made you feel completely energized.  

 

You jumped a little as you smiled and shook. “Oh that was a good one. How about I give it a shot?” Before he could prepare himself, you threw your hand out and sent the ball of energy back at him, only it was five times as powerful. He flew back and landed on the ground.  

 

“Woah. Nice shot Sparky.” Tony said. You only glanced back at him. You'd heard and read about him. If he could pocket his ego a little, you would probably end up being pretty good friends.  

 

You walked over to Loki and stood over him. He looked thoroughly stunned. You laughed through your nose as you sent a small amount of energy under him to make him float slightly. You walked to the quinjet and put handcuffs on him before letting him fall into a seat. Steve and Tony walked on after you and stood in silence. They were probably sulking a little because they hadn't taken him down. It made you smirk to yourself.  

 

You looked back at Loki and noticed him already looking at you. Holding his gaze, you grabbed another one of your knives and sat across from him. You twirled it and even sit a bit of the left over energy you had into it so it buzzed. A smirk came to his face as he got more comfortable and continued staring at you. It was like he was looking into your soul.  

 

 **Why do you stay with them?** **They will all eventually turn on you. Why not team with Loki? You could have everything you wanted. You could even rule by his side and have all of the power you could have ever imagined** **.** You frowned to yourself as those thoughts went through your head. They seemed to come out of nowhere. You blinked a few times before looking at Loki. His smirk had widened minutely. You glared harshly at him while stopping your knife flipping to point it at him.  

 

“Stay out of my head.” You hissed. Thunder started to strike randomly, but you didn't look away from Loki. He actually looked a bit unsettled.  

 

“What? Scared of a little lightening?” Steve asked.  

 

“I'm not overly fond of what follows.” You cursed yourself as you found you actually liked the way his voice sounded. 

 

At Steve and Tony's confusion, you spoke up. “He means Thor, God of Thunder. That's probably him. This storm is way too violent for it to be a normal storm, I should know.” That made all eyes turn to you. You only focused on one pair. “Yeah I did my reading.”  

 

“I'm gonna go check it out.” Tony said while letting his mask slide down. You rolled your eyes at his stupidity. He opened the hatch and, surprise, surprise, Thor landed right at the opening. Tony walked up to him and got swatted away like he was nothing.  

 

You only sat and watched as Thor walked in and flew off with Loki. Steve gave you a ‘wtf’ look. You only shrugged. “He controls lightening with that shiny hammer of his. Me sending him a shock won't do anything. I'm useless here.” You had been with Shield long enough so that you had actually seen Thor before. When he first came down to earth you were only a low level agent and your powers were still hidden. That was partially how you knew who he was.  

 

You closed your eyes and let everything else happen. You were sure they would get Loki back here. He actually looked like he actually wanted to be here out of everyone else.  

 

 ** _~Time Skip~_**  

 

“What?! Why me?” You asked while glaring at the back of Fury’s head. He had just ordered you to guard Loki’s cell. There was no way he would be able to get out without someone knowing, yet he still felt the need for him to have a guard.  

 

“You are the most equipped to take him down if he were to escape.” He said simply while turning to meet you glare head on. He pulled up the live footage of the room and you frowned when you saw Loki staring at the camera expectantly. The other thing you noticed was that he looked too comfortable.  

 

You sighed as you continued to look at the screen. “I knew I could count on you _(l/n)_. Have fun.” You turned in time to see him walking out of the room. A huff of breath left you as you made your way down to the cell. 

 

Once you were there, you immediately felt Loki’s eyes on you. Instead of meeting his gaze immediately, you greeted the guards by the door and did little small talk. About five minutes later, you finally decided to go stand and do extra guard duty. You made sure to avoid his eyes as you pulled out a knife and went to doing fancy tricks with it. 

 

“Do you think that is intimidating?” You ignored him. You'd figured out in this short time that he really wanted attention. You weren't going to give him that.  

 

It was silent for another few minutes before he spoke again. “Do you have anything better to do than twirl a knife?” You stopped the knife tricks and slipped it back into its holster. You moved to your gun instead and started twirling it idly.  

 

Both of you were silent for a long while before you heard that voice in your head again. **Why not tell him some things about yourself? Look at him.** You blinked a few times and stopped your spinning. You met his eyes with a harsh glare. “I already told you to stay out of my head.” You said while pushing off the wall and holstering your gun. 

 

He only smiled as you moved closer to the glass. He walked as close as he could as well. Once you both were right in front of each other, you only stared at him. It was silent until he spoke. “You're actually much shorter than I first thought.” He mumbled.  

 

“Yeah I get that a lot from the criminals I beat up.” I said while crossing my arms and smirking.  

 

“You see me as a criminal?” 

 

“Well you did kill 80 people in two days so…yeah. You're a major criminal.” You said.  

 

“And you're not? You've killed well over 80 people in your lifetime.” You froze as you stared deeply into his eyes. He'd picked through your brain. 

 

“Never in two days though. They were all accidental and not of my control. You chose to kill why? ‘Cause it's fun? ‘Cause you want attention? Cause you have daddy issues?” You saw his eye twitch lightly at the last one and your smirk widened. “Oh I hit the nail on he head didn't I?” 

 

“Enough you mewling quim.” He hissed. All of the pieces were finally coming together now.  

 

“I see now. You're salty because daddy dearest gave Thor the crown and not you. It all fits together. Now you're upset and throwing a tantrum and coming to earth just so you can find something else to rule.” His fist banged against the glass. 

 

“Enough!” He yelled. You stopped and tilted your head. 

 

“Someone’s cranky. What happened to reading each other? Are you used to doing the reading and not being read. I bet that's it. Too bad, I can read you like a book.”  

 

“When I escape I will come after everyone you hold dear.” 

 

“Good thing my parents and siblings are dead. Everyone else I ‘hold dear’ can handle you. Got any other threats or do you want to shut up and read a magazine?” You said while picking under your nails. 

 

When you didn't hear him speak, you looked up at him curiously. His face looked like he was trying to find something else to say, but he couldn't. It was hilarious. Before you could stop yourself, you were laughing loudly. “What do you find amusing mortal?” He asked. 

 

“Your face.” You said through laughter. Once you calmed down, you wiped the tear from your eye.  

 

“I'm glad I amuse you.” He said dryly. You nodded and pulled your phone from your pocket. Just as you turned it on, he decided to speak again. “Your lover is getting worried.” Electricity surged through your body and, sadly, your phone. There was a small explosion and you huffed. 

 

“Thanks a lot.” You said while dropping the remainders. You touched your comm and talked to Stark about getting another phone. In the day that he'd been here, you had become friends. He was a cool guy, if not a bit egotistical.  

 

“Having those powers since birth must have been tough for you.” He commented. You rolled your eyes while looking at him again. 

 

“How far did you dig? You know my social now?” You asked sarcastically.  

 

“No, but I do know how you got that scar on your wrist.”  

 

You snorted as a smile came to your face. “Of course you do.”  

 

“Ballet was not your forte apparently.”  

 

“No it wasn't. Not at all.”  

 

“Ballroom dancing went well though.”  

 

“Yeah it did. I just get it.” A voice suddenly came through your comm. 

 

“What the hell are you doing agent?” Fury asked in his normal, upset tone. You stood up straighter while taking a step away from the glass. Your eyes stayed connected with Loki's as you blinked more. What had he done? 

 

“I…I don’t know. I…” He cut you off. You were suddenly starting to feel unstable.  

 

“Calm down agent.” He said in a softer tone.  

 

“What do you mean?”  

 

“You're sparking.” You looked down at your hands and saw that you indeed had electricity buzzing down your entire body. It was pulsing and your eyes widened. You shouldn't have been pulsing. Pulsing was bad.  

 

“I can't control it. I need my cell.”  

 

“It's not a-“ You cut him off. 

 

“Oh what the hell ever! It's a cell and everyone knows it. Right now, I need it. I'm losing control here.” You said while taking one more look at Loki and walking speedily away.  

 

You took care not to touch anything. There was so much metal here. Once you were outside the door to your cell, you saw Fury there. He opened it for you and you walked in with no problem. Rubber was everywhere, even the floor. There wasn't an inch of metal anywhere. It was perfect.  

 

The door closed behind you and you took deep breaths to try and stay calm for a bit longer. Resistance was futile. Before you knew it, your vision went white. 

 

 ** _~Another Time Skip~_**  

 

It usually took a whole day for you to calm down from your power high. This time it took two. The bad part was you didn't wake up to the same peace you went under in. Everything was in chaos. Lights were flashing, people were screaming. In the background, you swore you could hear the Hulk roaring. What had happened? 

 

“I've escaped, that's what happened.” Your eyes snapped to the door, and you saw Loki standing there in full battle gear. Your eyes didn't leave the spear in his hands as he walked into the room.  

 

“What are you doing here?” You asked while keeping your hands near your weapons just in case he tried to pull something. 

 

“I've come to offer you a proposition.” You frowned and prepared to tell him to fuck off. “I want you as my queen.” That made you stop dead. That did not go where you expected it to. 

 

“What?” You said dumbly. 

 

“I've picked through your mind and I must say, it is an absolutely wonderful place. You are perfect...for me. I have come to love that sarcastic brain of yours and I want you to be mine. Just imagine ruling by my side.” Images were forced through your head and you were momentarily dazed. It really wouldn't be that bad. 

 

“You're evil though. I'm an avenger. I'm literally here to put you in jail.” You said while blinking a few times. Your breath caught in your throat when he was suddenly right in front of you. If he came any closer he would be kissing you. 

 

“I had a feeling you would say that. You'll see the light soon.” You could feel something sharp at your chest and you realized your mistake. A weird feeling invaded your body and you were hopeless to stop it. It felt so wro-right. This wasn't bad at all. 

 

You looked up at him and smiled. “My king.” His smiled widened immensely as he grabbed you by the waist and brought his lips to yours roughly. You kissed back happily, loving the attention. 

 

When he pulled away, you were left panting. He held his arm out for you and you didn't hesitate to take it. “Come my love. Let us leave this horrendous machine and take our rightful place as the rulers.” It made you smile up at him adoringly.  

 

“Of course my love.”  


End file.
